Masquerade
by Erik's Mistress of Music
Summary: This is an alternate ending.  Takes place during the Masquerade scene.  What if Raoul hadn't been there that night?  What happens when Erik returns from his six month "break"?  Will the two share their feelings at last? Lots of fluff and cheese...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is, (I believe) one of the first stories I've put up. (I revised it a bit, just the format so it's easier to read.) Any way... **please** leave a review if you have time and **let me know if there are any errors** to be fixed! Be prepared for fluff and cheese!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to ALW and Leroux!

* * *

><p>Christine walked into the ballroom and looked around. Raoul had had to go with his brother on an emergency business trip. She looked for Meg and spotted her talking with a dancer, Maurice. Deciding to leave them alone she walked over to a table filled with drinks and foods. She carefully took a sip of the colored punch, not wanting to spill it on her dress.<p>

She had walked into her dressing room earlier and there, lying on her bed, was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Her original dress, a pink fluffy gown that Raoul had picked out for her, was nothing compared to the new one. She guessed that Erik had picked it out. It was made of the most shimmering white silk and lace. It was like nothing she had seen before.

Her pink dress had come out in a large ball gown while this white gown was much slimmer, resembling most of her day to day outfits. It fell to the ground and flourished with each step she took. The neckline was lower than usual, but nothing too risqué. The sleeves came off the shoulders, but were long and covered with lace.

The whole dress was over-laid with lace. It moved with the silk however, and gave her skin an unnatural glow. Her mask had silk with over-laid lace as well and allowed her to breath. She had curled her already curly hair, making it standout more than usual, and pulled back falling curls with clips she had found in her jewelry box. The clips were little figurines of sliver angles. She had found a necklace that matched it as well. She applied make-up with glitter in it, dusting it over her face and chest, so it would catch in the light and look as if she were an angel.

Erik watched as Christine looked around and danced with several men. He clenched his fists every time he saw someone touch her. He wouldn't dare step in and ask a dance from her. Not yet. It would do no good to raise attention to him if she rejected him.

He had been away for more than six months. He had been off finishing Don Juan. While he had immersed himself in music, he had let his Christine slip away. She had gone to that boy. Erik had only been vaguely aware of their actions. He finally heard that that boy had proposed. Christine hadn't accepted or declined, this made Erik curious.

She finally sat down. Her cheeks were pink, she must have gotten tired. He slowly approached her. Although he had not wanted to draw attention from a conflict, he had no problem with his costume. His mask went over the top half of his face and was white. He had smudged black make-up around his eyes, making his already sunken eyes appear further back in their sockets. His entire costume was scarlet in color. He wore a sword on his belt and black boots. To complete his ensemble he wore a cape embroidered with gold.

As Christine wandered around she was asked several times to dance, and she accepted, until she could dance no longer. She sat down to catch her breath, some of the dances were so fast paced she looked in awe at those who were able to continue. She closed her eyes for a few moments when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Shocked she opened her eyes and turned, finding a tall man dressed head to toe scarlet, staring down at her with glowing eyes. Erik. He had come. She smiled and took his hand. He silently led her onto the dance floor and they danced as the music became slow. Christine's heart quivered as she felt his breath on her face. He held her tight and she clung to him, reveling in the closeness.

Sudden guilt struck her. What was she doing? She had led Raoul to believe they were in some sort of relationship. Where they? Did she want to be? She wanted to be in a relationship, but not with Raoul. She wanted something so much more special, but she wondered if she could have it, him. She looked into Erik's eyes, silently questioning her actions. As the dance ended they bowed and she turned, signaling him to follow, and ran out of the ballroom.

Bewildered, Erik raced after. Everything had gone so smoothly. That boy was gone on an emergency trip and Christine was here alone. She had even chosen to wear his gifts, the dress and jewelry. They had danced in silence, but it was peaceful, and he could feel her slipping. Slipping and falling in love with him. She had clung to him while they danced. He could feel her need for him. He needed her just as much. Then, as soon as the dance had ended she had run from him, but she had motioned for him to follow, where on Earth was she going?

Christine ran into people in her hast to find the right staircase that led to her destination. She would look back every so often until finally, Erik had caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going Christine?" he asked.

"The roof, but I can't remember where the staircase is…" she whispered.

"Let us take my way," he suggested and took her hand.

Christine held tightly as he they seemed to walk through walls before ending up in a secret hall. "Why the roof?" Erik asked, "It is very cold, and you could slip Christine."

"It does not have to be the roof… I just wanted to find somewhere where… somewhere where we could talk, alone," she replied, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

Erik walked over to a staircase and sat down, indicating to her to take a seat as well. She sat a step lower than him and sighed.

"Christine, what is the matter?" he asked concerned.

She suddenly realized how bold she had been in asking him to talk alone. "I'm confused," she blurted out without thinking. She stood and began pacing, something she had picked up from Erik. He looked at her curiously.

"Confused about what?" he softly asked, although he felt he knew.

"Everything…" she replied uncertainly.

"Christine, you are going to have to be more specific," he said.

She laughed nervously. "I think you know what…" she said quietly. She stopped to look at him, seeing if he had heard. He had. She swallowed.

"About the boy and I?" he responded.

She couldn't bring herself to answer verbally, so she nodded. He stood and walked over to her. He stood close to her, making her heart race and breath uneven.

"How do you feel, right now?" he asked calmly.

"Nervous… excited?" she answered looking at her feet. Many more emotions flashed in her mind, although those were the two safest.

"And with the boy?" he questioned.

"Safe…" she replied, looking up at his face.

"Anything more?" he inquired.

"No," she breathed.

He advanced her, backing her against the wall. She leaned against the wall and looked up at him. He moved his head closer to her face and spoke in her ear, "And now?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her face with his free hand. She barely breathed as she was brought closer to him.

_"What am I doing?"_ she thought. _"How do I really feel? I love him. Do I love Raoul? Yes. But not like I love Erik. This is so much more… it is different, special." _

She raised her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing that what she was doing was wrong, but not caring. Erik lifted her into an embrace. She sighed in relief and she heard Erik echo it. He set her down on her feet and leant his face to hers. His mask allowed them to kiss. But Christine didn't want to feel his mask. She pulled back and removed hers. She reached for his but he wrenched back.

"Don't! Please… let me," she pleaded. With fear still in his eyes she silently removed his mask. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Christine's heart felt as if it were to burst, she was filled with such happiness. Erik began cry silently. She kissed away his tears and felt her own rush down her cheeks.

"I love you," they both breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine smiled as she walked into the house on the lake. Erik followed her in. She carried both of their masks and set them down on a nearby table. Erik took Christine into his arms, "Is this real? Am I dreaming?"

Christine smiled and kissed him once more, "This is no dream. It is all real."

They kissed deeply as they sat on the divan. Erik lay down and brought Christine with him. She laid her head on his chest, catching her breath. As she closed her eyes and rested, Erik held her tightly. He sat up with her and changed positions, so he was in a sitting position and she was cradled in his arms. He soon grew tired himself and stood to carry her to the Louis-Phillip Room.

Christine opened her eyes as he brought her to the room. He sat her down on the bed. She smiled up at him and reached up so as to embrace him. She pulled him closer to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and welcomed her embrace.

The two began to kiss, almost shyly at first, but growing bolder with each kiss. Christine lay back, taking Erik with her. They both were still wearing their costumes. Erik laid half on top of her, supporting himself by his arms. Suddenly, Erik pulled away and sat up. Christine looked worried and sat up as well.

"What is the matter?" she asked hurt.

"I cannot do this…" he said, refusing to look at her.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Something you will no doubt regret," he replied.

"Erik," she sighed, "I want to do this. I want you to make love to me. I want you to let me love you."

Erik turned to her, surprise filling his face. "You do…?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded. Feeling a bit shy she stood. Willing herself to go through with it she walked over to her vanity. She took out the pins and unclasped her necklace. Turning back to him she asked him to come to her.

She watched his face as she slowly undid his scarlet jacket. Erik, still worried, helped her in removing the rest of his clothes. He soon had shed his jacket, vest, and cravat. He was in his black shirtsleeves and scarlet trousers. Christine had begun to unbutton her dress but stopped as she felt Erik's hands on her back. She lowered her arms to her sides.

Erik slowly rubbed her shoulders, releasing soft sighs from Christine. She closed her eyes as he continued to work his hands down her back. He then finished unbuttoning her dress. It slid down Christine's body in a slow movement, causing her to shiver.

He moved his hands down her back and up again, raising gooseflesh on her skin. Her crinolette had fallen to floor and she was soon left in only her corset and chemise. Erik turned down the gas lights, and when he turned back around he saw Christine had moved by the bed. Even in the dim light she looked beautiful.

He walked back to her and slowly pulled her into his arms. Christine laid her head on his chest and sighed. He pulled away a bit and turned her around so that her back was against his chest. He slowly undid the ties of her corset.

Christine exhaled as she was allowed to breathe again and turned to face Erik. His shirt buttons were half undone and when she finished the rest she removed his shirt. Erik raised Christine's arms above her head and pulled off her chemise.

He stared at her. She had turned pink from slight embarrassment, but did not shy away. She lay down on the bed and waited for him to shed his last piece of clothing. Before he did so she asked him to turn off the light entirely. He did as she asked and took off his trousers.

"I am nervous…" she admitted.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm nervous too," he commented.

She laughed, "The feared Opera Ghost is nervous?"

He chuckled, the sound relaxing her. Erik lay on his side and took Christine in his arms. Erik slowly kissed her. They began to kiss more passionately, until finally they gave in. As they came together they both felt lighter and happier. Freer even.

Christine lay in Erik's arms afterwards, drifting into peaceful sleep while he placed a kiss in her curls and fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik awoke; surprised he had slept at all. He gasped as he felt and saw Christine in his arms. It hadn't been a dream. It was all real. She had chosen him! He carefully unwrapped his arms and fetched something from his room. As he came back into Christine's room she still had not woken. He placed the object on the night table and encircled his arms around her once more.

Christine opened her eyes. She felt a pressure around her stomach and on her back. She suddenly remembered all that happened the night before. She smiled.

"Why so happy?" Erik asked, nuzzling her neck.

She laughed and said, "Because it is you!"

She turned and put her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly. Erik had left the door open to the bedroom which provided the only light in the room. Christine saw something glint off the light on the bedside table.

"Erik, what is that?" she asked, pointing to the object.

Erik looked behind him and saw what he had left the room for. Although Christine knew the answer she wanted to hear him say it.

"That is a ring Christine…" he replied, panic lacing his voice.

He let go of her and picked it up. It was a simple, slim, gold band. He had given it to Christine once before, but she had lost it. Her mouth went dry.

Erik stood, then knelt on one knee, "Would you marry me?"

Tears welled in Christine's eyes. "Yes!" she shouted.

He slid the ring on her finger and joined her in bed once more. They both were freely crying.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Oh Erik… You have been gone for so long. When I had time to spend with Raoul I realized that I would have rather spent it with you…" she replied, resting against his chest.

"I couldn't believe that you had been gone that long. Then when I saw you last night… I don't think it would have mattered if Raoul had been there… I still would have chosen you," she said, staring up at him.

"Would you really have?" he asked, searching her face for the truth.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"What is going to happen when he comes back?" Erik asked.

Christine became quiet. "I'll have to tell him that we cannot be together…" she responded.

"Shall I handle it?" he asked.

"No, I think I should do this. I wouldn't want either of you getting hurt…" she said quietly.

Erik pulled her closer, "As long as you are sure nothing will go wrong?"

"Of course. You'll be there listening whether I want you to or not, yes?" she said with a smile.

"Yes…" he hissed.

Christine was aware how sensitive this subject was. She placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it. His eyes closed and he breathed in deeply. "I love you," she spoke confidently. She nestled deeper into his arms.

Practice had been cancelled for the day due to the amount of alcohol consumed at the Masquerade. The managers knew full well that the actors and stage crew would be no use at rehearsals. They decided to give them a break for today, (as well as themselves), and made sure everyone knew to be back the next day.

Christine and Erik spent most of the day lying in bed. They continued to make love throughout the day. They had a voice lesson which consisted more of Erik and Christine singing and Erik playing other instruments than an actual lesson for Christine.

When the couple tired of that they read or Christine read and Erik drew or painted. The afternoon passed quickly and soon evening was upon them. They ate a dinner of sliced ham, assorted vegetables and cheeses, and a pasta dish. They returned back to the bedroom and stayed there for the rest of the night.

When both finally decided it was time they got some rest, Erik drifted off quickly while Christine stayed awake, pondering her actions. What was she going to do? She was clearly in love with Erik but also had feelings for Raoul.

It was no matter; she had already become engaged to Erik. She would have to find a way to explain her situation without giving too much information to Raoul. She could handle that. What was to happen after? Would she stay on the stage? More importantly, did she want to? Would Erik be disappointed or support her if she choose to become a housewife?

First thing first, she would talk with Raoul, and then she and Erik would decide what would be the best for them. She sighed and leant back into Erik. His arms encircled her and she was surprised to find that he was awake.

"What have you been pondering for so long?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, just about my situation with Raoul, what I will say to him. It will be fine, it is just making me a bit nervous," she explained, trying but failing to stifle a yawn.

Erik considered her and said, "I am sure we will find a way around this, but right now we both need sleep."

"It is not surprising, given today's… activities," Christine said, smiling and giggling. Erik returned her smile and hugged her close to him. They soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik woke Christine early and she had a hard time getting out of bed.

"Please Christine, it would be terribly unromantic of me to have to drag you out of bed," he teased.

If Christine could have opened her eyes wide enough she would have shot him a deathly glance. She mumbled something and rolled over so she was now facing him.

"Why can you not use your ghostly powers to cancel today's rehearsals as well? You are the feared _Opera Ghost_ after all…" she complained.

He laughed and shook his head, "I regret to inform you that my _ghostly powers _cannot always work on the managers. I am sorry."

Christine whined and sat up. "Alright, let me wash up and I will be right out," when Erik gave her a warning glance she added, "promise."

He nodded and left her. Erik went into the kitchen to prepare a light breakfast. When Christine came out he widened his eyes. She was dressed in a simple blue gown that accentuated her eyes. She was beautiful to him.

"I told you I would come out!" she said, smirking.

They ate in silence, not needing words to express how they felt. Christine and Erik parted after he had walked her back to her dressing room. Before stepping through the mirror Christine spoke, "After rehearsals I will speak with Raoul." He nodded and kissed her deeply. Erik opened the mirror and they parted.

Erik passed the day by creating music and artwork, all with Christine in mind. Christine's day passed just as quickly. They were doing another run of _Faust_, the opera that Christine had debuted in. She and other cast members were reprising their roles. Carlotta was on a vacation of sorts, so she had heard.

Piangi was also on a vacation. The rehearsals went smoothly and near the end, Christine was aware of Erik's presence. She caught a glimpse of white in Box Five and knew he was watching. She was also aware of Raoul's presence, front and center.

"Christine!" Raoul called as he stood.

Christine smiled at him, a polite smile, and walked off the stage. She went to her dressing room and waited for Raoul to appear at her door.

He rushed in, "Christine, is everything alright?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry, I just really wanted to take off my costume and make-up."

Raoul opened his mouth to say something but instead nodded his head. "Shall I step out while you change?" he asked, hesitating by the doorway.

"Ah… yes please, it will only take a moment. I will change and let you in while I take off my make-up. We can then talk about your trip and the Masquerade," she smiled.

Raoul stepped out and Christine changed quickly. She looked through the full length mirror and tapped it twice. Wondering if Erik was actually behind the glass, she waited for a response. She turned away and began to walk to her door when she heard tapping on the glass. She turned back around and smiled. As she opened the door for Raoul, her stomach clenched.

She forced a smile and sat down next to Raoul on the divan. "Did anything happen while you were away on your business trip?" she asked.

Raoul sighed and Christine listened as Raoul recounted the less than thrilling details of his trip. "…we ended up missing the train and having to take a carriage just so we could be on time!" he finished.

"I am glad you made the appointment. You missed out on such a breathtaking night. The ballroom was decorated so beautifully," she commented, changing the subject.

Raoul's face brightened, "Oh, I am so sorry I had to miss the Masquerade! Did you look lovely in the dress I had picked out?"

Christine faltered, "Well, actually… I found another to wear. Not that your dress wasn't lovely but, pink is not my favorite color and I did not _love_ the way it looked…"

Raoul nodded, "As long as you looked nice…"

"I am sorry," Christine blushed.

He shook his head, "No, please do not be upset."

"Did you have a nice night?" he asked.

"Yes…" she nodded.

"Christine, is there something you are not telling me?" Raoul asked. Christine nodded. She got up and began to pace.

"Christine, please, what is the matter? Did something happen while I was away?" Raoul asked as he stood and walked over to her.

"I realized something while you were gone…" she said, gesturing for him to sit back down.

"I cannot accept your proposal. I feel I have been giving you false hope. Raoul, I love you, but not enough to make this relationship last. I am so sorry," she continued.

Raoul walked over to her and grasped her hands. As he looked down he was shocked to find the slim band wrapped around Christine's ring finger.

"You are already engaged? I leave for two days and you become engaged? Who is this man? How long have you been seeing him?" he demanded. His grasp tightened when she didn't give an immediate response.

"Raoul, please. I did not intend on either relationship to go far. I have made my decision. I would like you to leave now," she spoke, wrenching her hands away from him. She rubbed them and walked back to her vanity.

"I will not leave without finding out who this man is! How could you go behind my back? Two relationships? Two? Why Christine, why?" he pleaded.

He reached for her but she slipped from his hands, "Please, do not touch me. I don't need to tell you of my personal life. I am very sorry for the way I handled this-"

Raoul grabbed her arm, "Christine, I want an answer. Who is this man?"

"I do not have to tell you, I am choosing not to tell you. Leave before you make this worse. I thought we could still be friends, I was wrong," she said icily.

Suddenly the lights flickered and the room fell into darkness. She felt Raoul's grasp tighten then dissipate. She knew there was nothing to fear, she couldn't be so sure for Raoul. Christine sensed movement from the back of the room. Raoul's touch turned ice cold and fell from her arm. She then heard the door of her dressing room open and close swiftly.

The lights slowly lit one by one until it was bathed in a soft glow. Erik stood before her, his eyes blazing. He reached for her arm, his fingertips passing over the tender flesh from Raoul's grip. Christine bit her lip when Erik pressed too hard on her forearm. They both could see light bruising. Erik suppressed his anger and pulled her close. She let out a sob.

"I've never seen him like that before! He has never been anything but kind and gentle!" she choked.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later, Erik held Christine as they sat silently on the settee. After kissing Christine's tear-stained face they laid together in the Louis-Phillip room, reviewing the night's events.

"Why did you choose me?" he asked after sometime.

"Because I wouldn't be able to live without you and because I love you more than I ever thought was possible," she responded simply.

"Why did you choose me?" Christine asked, echoing Erik's question.

"I… I wanted someone to love and someone who could love me. You had just come here. You had a love for the theater and for music. And your voice, oh your voice… I could mold it into something magnificent. I could make you a star! And I did…" Erik responded, trailing off, lost in thought.

"My voice wasn't the only reason, was it?" she countered.

"No, it wasn't, and for this I am so very sorry. You were a young girl that I could make believe I wasn't just a man guiding you. I was a voice, an angel to you! I-" Christine cut him off, slightly pulling away from him.

"I was only a child! You tricked me into believe you were the angel my father promised me on his deathbed!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you! It helped you did it not? Thinking I was an angel? How else could I have approached you? I couldn't have walked up like any other suitor! I would have frightened you, what would you like me to me say?" Erik countered, rising from the bed.

"You made me believe in something that was not real for almost eight years! Why?" she asked.

"Why do you bring this up now? For almost two years you have known that I was a man and not an angel. Why bring it up now?!" Erik snarled.

"…I was frightened of you then, I did not know how to come about it. Now, I just want to know why…" Christine pleaded.

"Because I loved you!" Erik roared. Christine was silent. They lay separated on the bed.

"You do not love me," he whispered. Anger bubbled within Christine.

"I do not love you? _I do not love you?!_ How could you say something like that? I gave my everything to you! My voice, my mind, my soul, my heart… my body. I had to tell my childhood friend that I could no longer see him! That I couldn't love him the way I loved you. How could you say that I don't love you?!" Christine cried, sitting up, now desperate to get away from the bed.

She cradled her face in her hands as she sat on the edge of the bed. Silence blanketed the room and Christine felt the weight of the gold band on her finger.

She reached for the ring but an arm encircled her waist and brought her down on the bed. Erik had pulled her into his lap and she now looked up at him. Soundless tears stained both their faces. He bent his head and kissed her gently. Christine kissed him back. They changed positions and frantically moved to kiss. They whispered 'I love you, and sorry' over and over to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Christine awoke first and, noticing the time, laid back and watched as Erik slept. His breaths came in slow, steady rhythms. Christine noticed his eyelids flutter, indicating a dream. His lips were parted slightly. Just as Christine was about to caress his cheek Erik turned and began violently thrashing.

Stunned, Christine sat up and tried to calm him. After calling his names several times, and it failing to wake him, she threw herself on top of him. His thrashing ceased and his eyes cautiously opened.

"Erik?" she softly said. She moved beside him as he turned onto his back. They both sat up and Erik suddenly turned away.

"Erik? What is wrong?" Christine asked, confusion setting in.

"Do you love me?" he asked. Her eyes widened.

"Yes, of course I do! Why would ask such a question?" she responded. Erik turned back to her, eyes shining.

"Do you love the stage and performing?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Well, yes, but why? What are you thinking?" Christine answered. Running his hands through his hair, Erik stood.

"Would you be angry with me if I took you away from here?" he inquired looking at her, fear evident in his eyes.

"Away from here? Away from Paris? Do think something bad will happen if we do not leave?" Christine asked, mirroring Erik's fear.

"Is that what your dream was about? Erik, please tell me what you dreamt," she pleaded softly. He sighed and sat back on the bed. Christine sat next to him, holding his hand as he recounted his dream.

"You had gone back to that… _boy_. I tried with all my power to regain your love, but you turned me away. I had the managers put on my _Don Juan Triumphant_. I had intended on taking you away, but you and the others had a plan to capture me. My plan almost worked, I was performing the opera with you, and I could see you loved me.

It was lie! You tore off my mask during the performance and… I, I took you back down here. I begged you to marry me, to love me! I gave you a choice, the life of that _boy_ for your love, or your freedom for the death of your _love_. You chose to stay with me, but I let you go. I couldn't bear to have you with me if you didn't love me…" Erik trailed off, his words breaking. Silent tears fell from both of their eyes.

"I would never do that. I love you and will _never_ leave you," Christine said, forcing the words out through her tears. "We can leave if that is what you wish," she added, gripping his hand tightly.

"Are you sure this is what you want? A life with me? Away from the stage or… everything? You understand that in marry me we cannot stay here or live a normal life. You want to give all this up?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"You're wrong. I wouldn't be giving up everything. _You_ are my everything," she responded, laying her head on his shoulder. Erik took Christine into his arms and held her close. They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Rehearsals were short that day. Carlotta and Piangi had returned from their "vacation" and were watching the rehearsals, waiting for someone to make a mistake so they could "claim their rightful position" in leading roles. The theater was empty, so usually full with patrons and cast and crew, rehearsals flew by without a hitch. Christine returned to Erik's underground world soon after the last scene wrapped up.

Christine sighed under her breath. She looked to the hearth where the fire was glowing warmly. She loved the way the flames danced. Gold in color, it seemed liquid to her. She remembered once when she was a child she had been so fascinated by a candle's flame she had sat with it for hours.

Watching the wax slowly melt, the wick burning down into a short stub. She had reached for the light, wanting to see if it was as soft as it looked. However, before she could touch it, the light burnt out. Instead she held her hands over the gray cloud that had been produced from the candle. She twirled her hands around the thinning wisps. Then in a blink it was gone. The memory faded as Erik knelt in front of her.

He took her hands in his and traced circles on the backs of her hands. "We're almost ready. I have to finalize the house, but after that, it is all done," he said softly. Planting a kiss on her palms, the sensation lingered long after he had moved beside her.

"I cannot believe it was that quick! Did Madame Giry help you?" she asked, leaning into him.

"Yes, well, I have had this house for some time. I just had to make sure that it was still mine. Madame Giry assured me it was, but she sent a friend to go and check that everything is in order. He should be back tomorrow morning," Erik informed her. Christine sighed once more, the sound filling the quiet room.

"Are you upset with me? I'm sorry you won't be able to open the show," Erik said, his arms encircling her.

"I'm not upset with you, more with the world in general. My life can never be simple, so it seems…" Christine answered. Erik stayed silent, feeling that Christine had more to say. She did.

"Carlotta gets her way, I can't go back on stage without Raoul knowing, I have to move from my friends… All because of Raoul!" she exclaimed. Angry tears filled her eyes and she tried keep them at bay.

"This doesn't have to happen. You don't have to come with me or marry me. Stay here with Raoul, your friends, and the stage if that is what you really want," Erik softly spoke. Surprisingly there was no bitterness in his voice, only sorrow.

"No, you are the only thing I want. I will not be without you, I cannot," Christine protested firmly. Erik looked into her face, but said nothing more.

The next afternoon Madame Giry's friend came back and assured Erik the house was his and nothing was amiss. Christine had packed the night before, as did Erik. They left soon after the information was given to them. No one except Madame Giry was to know that Erik and Christine had left. They both hurried into a carriage with all the belongings they could carry at the moment and sent for the rest of it the following day.

Christine settled into the corner of the carriage. Silent tears filled her eyes; however, she wouldn't let them fall. More than once Erik tried to comfort her, but it was to no avail. She soon fell asleep. The trip was long and lasted most of the day, going well into the night. The carriage had stopped at an inn and Erik paid the driver to buy a room for himself as well as him and Christine.

The carriage was brought to the side of a nearby stable and they all stayed the night. When Christine awoke she had been changed from her day clothes and laid in Erik's arms. His glowing eyes looked down at her softly as she began to speak.

"Where are we?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

Erik explained they had stopped for the night and would return to the road the next morning. They were more than halfway to their destination. The house was located in a small village on the outskirts of Paris in the country. The two made love quietly that night and fell asleep once more.

Erik woke before Christine and had food brought up to their room. After washing his face and dressing he woke Christine and they ate in silence. Christine had brightened since the previous day and was eager to see the house she and Erik were to live in. The rest of the trip was shorter than expected and they made it into town before sundown.

When the carriage slowed in front of a large cottage Christine thought the driver must have had the wrong address. The house looked much too large and expensive. She was wrong, though. Erik began to climb out and stretch his legs as he helped the driver unload the luggage. Staying seated in the carriage Christine watched as Erik was oblivious to her shock.

He began to walk to the door and set their luggage inside the threshold of the cottage. When he turned he saw that Christine hadn't moved. Walking with long strides back to the carriage he held out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

"Christine, is everything alright?" Erik asked cautiously.

"This is our house? _This?_" she exclaimed.

Looking to the cottage then back at Christine, Erik nodded. A smile broke out and she hopped out of the carriage, walked past Erik, and ran inside the house. It was then Erik saw just how young his bride-to-be was.

There was no furniture in the house yet, save for a few odds and ends. The wood floor shinned and the walls were spotless. It looked like it had just been cleaned.

"It's beautiful," Christine breathed. Erik appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you like it. Come, I'll take you on a tour."


	8. Epilogue

"Charles, please stop arguing with your sister!" Erik reprimanded.

"Mel started it!" he countered. Erik gave them both a look that turned them quiet immediately.

"Apologize please…" Christine said softly. They did so and retreated to their rooms.

"You started it and you know it. You always start it!" Mel she shouted, her golden eyes burning.

"Mel, please quiet your voice. I'm sorry…" Charles said.

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, "What you said hurt me, Charles."

He frowned and gathered her in a hug. Charles was five years older than his ten year old sister, Melody. She had a slight facial deformity and Charles had taken it upon himself to protect her. They both had received their father's temper and had ended up in fierce arguments more than once. She cried softly into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean it," he apologized. She nodded and hugged him tight.

"I am going to bed now. Goodnight, Charles," she said and left the room. He ran his hands through his chocolate hair and sighed.

"Those two most definitely have your temper…" Christine sighed.

"Ah, yes. They also received your compassion," he smiled.

Melody came in and said goodnight. Charles followed after her. Christine relaxed against Erik and watched the fire crackle. Erik held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"We've done fine with them," Erik commented. Christine nodded and stood.

"I'm retiring, join me soon will you?" she asked. He agreed and followed her into their room. The lay together, quiet and content.

"Thank you," Erik said suddenly.

"Whatever for, Erik?" Christine asked.

"For a wonderful marriage and life. Your decision to marry me changed everything for me. If you hadn't loved me…" he trailed off, his throat clenching. Christine smiled warmly and kissed his disfigured cheek.

"Thank you as well. Without your love my life wouldn't be as great as it is now either," she said softly.

"I love you," they said at the same time. Grinning, they held each other close and drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay... if you've hung in there all the way until the end, I congratulate you! After I re-read this... I groaned. This is so full of fluff and cheese. I'd like to think that I've improved, but who knows? Maybe I'm just and fluff and cheese kinda gal? Anyway, I apologize for the all the unnecessary crying that appeared in this story. Please leave a review and let me know if you've found any errors!


End file.
